Strange goings on at Mako
by T-awesomexoxo
Summary: A once in a lifetime thing happens at Mako. A Blue Moon. A full moon twice in one month? The gang throws a party at Mako for Emma returning and don't expect the second full moon in the month. What will happen? Relationships: Cleo/Lewis, Rikki/Zane, Bella/Will, Emma/Ash Rated T because of swearing but might change to M later
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I haven't done a H2O fanfiction yet so if you could review with your ideas for what could make it better.**

**P.S. I will be adding more mermaids later on so if you could send me your ideas, and hey be adventurous I will need:**

**Name**

**Place of transformation colour**

**Colour of tail and top design**

**Power**

**Thanks!**

Chapter 1: Blue Moon

Tonight was a special night for the gang, Emma was back and the full moon had been and gone. Emma and Bella had been getting along like a house on fire and everyone had set up a welcome home party at Mako everyone meaning Ash, Lewis, Zane, Will, Cleo, Bella and Rikki. The Moon pool was filled with glowing candles and was set out for a late night picnic. Will, Lewis, Zane and Ash where already there all they were waiting for was the girls. The orange scaled tails glided through the entrance to the Moon pool and the boys shouted

'SUPRISE!' Emma squealed loudly and after five minutes the girls where dry and Ash had Emma in his arms.

'I missed you Emma.' He smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

_2hours later_

'That was awesome guys thanks' Emma said kindly.

It was now almost midnight and no one had noticed the full moon almost directly above the Moon pool. The guys grabbed hold of their girlfriends and jumped into the pool of water getting everyone wet and they all ended having a water fight.

It was now 11:55 and the girls all looked upward to see the full moon. They where instantly dazzled by it.

'Oh no' the boys tried to clamber out but the girls where speaking to the boys in a language they didn't understand. It came out a hiss and the boys were drawn to their women. But they all snapped out of the trance just as the women kissed each of their men on the lips. The boys hissed in response and they each said

'My beautiful mate you are mine forever.' The Moon pool bubbled and bubbled like a hot Jacuzzi and they all just sank lower into the blissfulness with their mates by their sides.

**Sorry this is such a small chapter guys I will try to make my chapters longer, and don't forget to send me your ideas for mermaids or mermen. And don't forget to review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Haven't had any reviews yet because I just finished chapter 1 5 minutes ago and am now writing chapter 2. But don't forget to send me your mermaid ideas please and please review to say if you like it or if you think it could be better. I will be doing some POV's but not many because there are too many characters to each have their own POV.**

Chapter 2: What Happened?

**Cleo's POV**

I woke up to a person with the sound of waves crashing around us. Wait a _PERSON_? I opened my eyes to see Lewis next to me... Naked..._Shit_ I thought. My parent where going to freak out. I shoved Lewis and he grunted.

'LEWIS WAKE UP.' I repeated shaking him until he sat up with a shocked expression on his face

'_Cleo?'_ I nodded silently and tears started falling down my face, I didn't care, tears can't turn us and neither can sweat. Lewis wrapped me in his arms and whispered soothing words to me, he told me everything would be okay we just need to find the others. We found our clothes on a tree nearby and slipped them on, together we walked hand in hand into the forest. As we got nearer to a little pool of water I slipped on a rock and into the water.

'CLEO' Lewis rushed to help me but then slipped into the water as well. As I transformed I noticed something different. My tail. It was the most beautiful ocean blue.

'Your eyes match your tail Cleo! And you have blue streaks in your hair!' Lewis all but shouted, but right then something happened to Lewis. He changes into a merman. His tail matched Cleo's and he had bright blue eyes to match the tail and the same blue streaks in his hair. What I didn't notice was that I had no top on and my hair had grown to waist length so I could see the streaks.

'Lewis you're a merman!' Cleo shrieked. They kissed passionately and their minds connected for a moment, telling them they where mates. That's why their tails matched.

'I love you Lewis.' Cleo whispered.

'I love you to Cleo.' Lewis replied. Lewis was yet to find his power but they were sure it was something to do with water because of Cleo's water control.

'Let's go and find the others then we can tell them what happened.

**Rikki's POV**

I rolled onto my side to get more comfy but instead I rolled into Zane. I sat bolt upright and screamed. Zane sat bolt upright.

'What the fuck?' He shouted until he noticed me, naked sat next to him. 'Rikki I'm so sorry I don't even remember doing anyth-'He was interrupted by a wave crashing down on us. I didn't bother to dry us because I was in shock, after 10 seconds I changed, except it wasn't my tail it was different, It started of a deep purple, almost black then faded out to orange which faded out to yellow and then to red. But I had no top and my hair had grown to waist length and had the purple/orange/yellow/red fading streaks as my tail. I looked up at Zane shocked only to be more shocked. He had the exact same streaks in his hair and the same tail as me, his eyes had a thick purple outline around the iris that faded to orange to yellow to red eyes just like is tail and hair, I must have the same eyes.

He looked down at his Moon pool bracelet (The blue stones just like Bella's necklace) and said 'It is just the bracelet messing with me.' He then yanked the bracelet of and his hair changed from just the coloured streaks to actual coloured hair (purple/orange/yellow/red fading). I stared at his hair in wonder.

'Rikki what are you looking at?' Zane asks curiously.

'Your hair, instead of getting rid of the streaks and going back to normal, it turned exactly like your tail' I trailed off. Zane came closer to me and hugged me as tears flooded my eyes. I looked up at him and kissed him after pausing for only a moment he kissed back with such hunger I had never felt from him before, in that moment it was like our minds where linked there was a voice whispering

'You are mates; your tales are the same because you are mates.' It drifted away slowly and we pulled apart and went to find their clothes and the others.

**Emma's POV**

I was being shaken by someone. I can't feel my legs that must mean I am in the water. I open my eyes to see Ash looking at me worriedly. As soon as he saw me open his eyes he leaned forward and kissed me so passionately and I felt our minds connect as one, I had read about this in a myth about mermaids, if a mermaid found a mate their minds would bond when they kissed. Wait it only works if the other person is a mermaid or merman. Ash was a merman? My eyes snapped open and I looked down at our tails. They were beautiful; they started of a shiny grey which faded out to a bright pearl colour, it looked like ice and my hair was by my waist with streaks of the grey/pear fading of my tail. Ash had the same tail and highlight and his eyes also had the fading grey to pearl like his hair and tail, I was guessing that my eyes where the same as well, we matched. I guess that if you are mates then you have the same tails. I jumped up pulling him with me.

'Come on we have to find the others... and our clothes.' I said. We gathered our clothes and put them on in no rush stopping to kiss each time we put a piece of clothing of and hand in hand we walked along the shore trying to find anyone who might be along the sand. They couldn't though so they walked into the forest to find their gang.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the sound of water lapping against the rocks; I slowly opened my eyes to find me floating in the water my tail! It was mossy green at the end and faded to a lighter green by my hips, I also had small greyish bubbles dotted around my tail. My hair was floating around me with the same fading mossy green to light green in streaks it also had grey in it but in tiny bubbles, when I looked around me I saw Will with his eyes opening. He had a tail! The same as mine and his hair had the streaks and bubbles in them as well but the thing I loved most where his eyes! They were the same as his tail, mossy green to light green with small greyish bubbles in the green of his iris, I was guessing that my eyes were the same. I swam carefully over to him and softly kissed him on the lips. I got a sensational feeling that made me think that we where mates just when a voice in our bonded heads whispered

'Yes Bella and Will you are correct.'

We just got out of the Moon pool when we heard several 'oomph's!'

'Guys?' I called out just as everyone walked in with streaks in their hair and different eye colours I noticed that Cleo and Lewis matched; Rikki and Zane matched and so did Emma and ash. The only difference was that Zane didn't have streaks in his was fully coloured, but as he reached up to scratch his head I noticed that he wasn't wearing his bracelet, instead it was hanging out of his jeans pockets, so the bracelet must hide your full hair colour I thought to myself. Lewis was first to speak.

'What happened?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I deleted the chapter, it was because I notice that I forgot Bella and Will so I had to edit the chapter. So here is the new chapter 3.**

Chapter 3: Explanations 

After what Lewis had asked it had been utter chaos, everyone was shouting until a glimmering shape appeared through the water entrance to the Moon pool, as her head popped out from the water she gasped, she certainly did not expect to see eight people standing before her. But she acted as if everything was normal and she heaved herself up onto the black rock surrounding the water, her shark tail glimmering in the light.

_Rikki's POV_

As she lifted herself onto the stone of the Moon pool I noticed her tail, It looked like a shark, it was grey all over and had fins on the side of it, her eyes were grey and all of her hair was grey, but not an old person grey, just grey, she looked so plain but so beautiful and happy at the same time.

'H-hello' she stuttered.

'Who are you?' we all asked at the same time, but only I carried on the sentence 'how did you get your tail?'

She took a deep calming breath and explained. 'I'm Crystal Way and I transformed into a mermaid when I was 16, it was an Eclipse and me and my family were camping here for the night when I said that I was going exploring. My parents agreed and I wandered off, I came across a lake and some stones but when I tried to cross the stoned I fell down the tunnel, I saw no other way out so I walked up the stone stairs and found this pool, I thought that the water was coming from the ocean so when I jumped into the pool I dunked under the water and saw a few fish swimming outside, the only reason I could see them was because they were so bright. I then came up for air and then the Eclipse happened and this pool started to bubble and little golden balls lifted into the air, but it stopped all of a sudden and I thought after floating around for a while that my parents would be looking for me so I swam back to shore and found my family, when they asked me why I was so wet I told them that I fell into the sea when I got lost but I swam back to shore. They dried me off and we went to bed. The next morning my family were all cooking breakfast and they told me that I could look around while they packed up. I found the entrance to the Moon pool and I jumped straight into the water but after about ten seconds I transformed, I have always had this type of tail and when I went swimming after the Moon pool I swam with the sharks, they seemed to understand me in a way that no one else did and I found out that I could communicate with them, and even better they could communicate back, I also found that I could heal any shark that was injured. I swam back towards the camp and dried myself off behind some rocks, but when I got to camp my parents came rushing up to me, asking me where I had been. I had been gone for hours but I just said that I lost track of time. They were concerned for me, they asked if I was ok; I knew that I couldn't tell them about what had happened to me because they wouldn't think that it was a great thing that had happened to me , they would have sent me to a doctor to be examined. I never told anyone that secret.' She was almost crying when she finished her story, as was everyone else.

'So; I guess you are going to scream and run now?' she asked in the silence. They all shook their heads at once. 'Why not?' She asked confused.

'Because, we're mermaids to.' Replied Rikki.

'WHAT?' Crystal almost screamed, a look of relief filled her face.' Oh thank God, I thought I was the only one.' She lifted herself out of the pool and Rikki dried her, Crystal stared at Rikki in amazement. 'That's your power? To heat things?' when Rikki nodded she actually screamed 'WHAT? THAT IS SO COOL! So what are your powers guys?'

'I turn things into ice' said Emma.

'And I can do anything I want with water' Added Cleo.

'And I can turn liquids into something like jelly.' Bella said softly.

'And what about you guys?' asked Crystal gesturing to Lewis, Zane, Will and Ash. They shot the girls a sheepish look.

'Um, we don't know yet; we're new to being merman. We were actually only turned last night.' Piped in Ash. Crystal nodded her head in understanding.

'So we are back to the question; what happened?' Asked Zane.

'Well it seems that whenever there is a special type of full moon then you get a special type of tail.' Lewis interjected.

'Yup I guess so...' Cleo trailed off.

'I guess I'm gunna go now.' I said quietly.

'You don't have to leave because we're here.' Bella said.

'Yup 'cause your one of us now.' Said Emma, and everyone pulled Crystal into a hug.

**Okay so I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages this, but I am just about to write chapter 4 and it is only 9:20 am In England. Okay so I will update the next chapter as soon as I can and I will try to make them longer as well and don't forget to send me your mermaid 'cause I will need loads more for the next few chapters and thanks for all my reviewers. I have a special thank you to QueenEmz who sent me her idea for a mermaid, who is now in my story (Crystal Way), Also QueenEmz is making a story of her own, its Harry Potter and she is working hard to come up with ideas for it. This is what you need for your own mermaid:**

**Name: **

**Place of transformation:**

**Colour and markings of tail, eyes and hair:**

**Power**

**And if you want, Personality:**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ!**

**Okay I am so sorry I haven't updated, my laptop broke down and I am now using my Nan's while she is on holiday, I will try and update more but I can't promise until I get my laptop back, its being fixed.**

Chapter 4 The change

'So how come you only have streaks?' Crystal asks.

'We have these bracelets; they seem to keep our full hair hidden.' Rikki replies.

'Oh.'

'I have a spare one that I made recently in case we lost one of ours.' Will piped in 'You can have it if you want.'

'Yes please. It's a bit strange walking around with grey hair'

They then all looked up to the cone of the moon pool to see the sun high above it. The only thing was they all went into a trance, like they were moonstruck with the sun. I chuckled; I had the exact same thing happen to me when I became an adult mermaid.

(3 Hours later)

The sun was now setting so the rest of the group were in the moon pool swimming about when they slowly all came out of their trances.

'What happened?'

'Well because you are now adult mermaids you don't get moonstruck but you do get what I call sunstruck after your last full moon.'

'Oh...'

After a while we all left to go home.

CLEO POV

I got home just in time for dinner. I tried to get in the house as quiet as possible.

'CLEO!'

I winced and turned around 'Hi dad.'

'Where have you been? I've been so worried about you!'

'I- umm- I just-'

'You just?'

'I went camping with everyone for Emma's welcome home party; we went and camped at Mako'

'You should have told me Cleo.'

'I know I'm really sorry dad.'

'Just tell me next time ok?'

'Yup sure'

Next Day

I had made plans to meet up with the gang so I was on my way to Mako when I heard a sound in my head, this particular sound I knew by heart, a shark was in trouble and she was calling to me. I sped off towards her call and slowed down when I could see her thrashing. I pulled out a really small knife I keep hidden in my twisting plait/knot hair. I swan over to the shark and saw a fishing boat right next to it. I swam over to the opposite side of the boat and thumped my tail hard; it made a hole in the boat and a massive dent. I poked my head above water and saw the men running over to attend to the damage. I then went to the net and because the ropes were so thin I cut through them easily. I grabbed hold of the shark and we swam towards some coral. I used my power to heal her damages and I left her to relax and find food. I then entered the moon pool and saw everyone waiting for me.

'Crystal where were you?'

'I had to save a shark. She was almost caught by fishermen so I had to help her!'

'It's ok we were just worried.'

We decided to race around the island but half way around we noticed a beautiful area. We stopped swimming and dragged ourselves out of the water, Rikki dried us and we headed off to this area that we felt attracted to. We walked up to the shimmering stones and stared in awe. There was a small but beautiful waterfall cascading down from rocks that were almost transparent but looked like rainbows. The water then flowed to a mist and a small pool of bubbling water, there were statues of mermaids around us, 4 girls and 4 boys. The statues of the women were perfect. One of the women had her palm out and inside of it was what looked like fire that was everlasting, another girl also had her palm faced upwards and instead of fire there was a few bubbles of water above her palm, the third girl had her palm facing forward and in front of her palm was a crescent moon in mid air made out of ice; the final girl had her palm also in front of her, she had a gel/crystal heart suspended in mid air in front of her palm. Next to each woman mermaid statue stood a merman. The first mermaid with fire had a man with both of his palms facing upwards, just above his palms there was what looked like sparks of electricity, and it looked like it was coming out in strands from his fingers as well. The girl with the water bubbles above her hand had a man who had what looked like a spell book coming from his hand, coming from his mouth was what looked like a deep purple/blue mist. The man next to the third girl had his hands upwards and in them were small tides calmly waving about. The final man had his hands out stretched in front of him and on the earth in front of him was a small tremor.

We decided to swim about but as we were in the pool the sun hit the highest point the statues were surrounded by light. After a few minutes we looked and saw the statues had changed. The first women still had her palms upwards but instead of fire there was a mini sun and stars floating above her, her tail had also gone and instead there was a small wrap around her that gave off a red shine, she also had a intricately knotted top that was small and looked like it was made out of fire; her hair was plaited into a long side French braid with flowers weaved into it(the flowers looked like fire) and on top of her head was a platinum and gold tiara firmly in place that had a symbol off a sun with stars surrounding it engraved with rubies, she also had a chocker necklace that had a sun and stars at the middle of her neck made out of rubies. . The man next to her now had his hands facing down and from the earth sparks of electricity were flying up through his hands and through his whole body, giving it a sparkle to his statue, he also had legs that were covered by simple white shorts, her also had a necklace/chocker but instead of the un and stars he has a electric blue gem with (electric) lightning bolt, he also had a crown that had his symbol engraved on it with the same gem. The second women had her hands by her legs but her palms facing downwards stroking statues of a dolphin and a lion, she had a black owl with aquamarine eyes resting on her shoulder, the statues' stone all gave off an aquamarine shimmer, her legs were also covered in a outfit very similar to the first one except hers gave a aquamarine shimmer; she had her hair twisted in a strange loose plait all to one side with aquamarine coloured flowers in it, her tiara was the same as the first mermaids but had a dolphin, lion and owl engraved with aquamarine gems. Her necklace/chocker was the same as the other women but with her symbol. The man next to her had the same shorts on as the other man and his crown had a pentagram engraved on it with a deep purple/blue gem on it he also had a necklace/chocker with his symbol but his stance had not changed but instead of a mist it was a small pentagram covered by a thin mist. The third mermaid now had her palms facing upwards and inside of her palms floating was a moon and clouds. Her wrap was the same as the others but gave of a silver/opal/pearly shimmer and her tiara was engraved with a moon and clouds surrounding it made out of a silver/opal/pearl gem, her necklace/chocker also had her symbol on it her hair was piled at the top of her hair in a plait/bun with white/silver flowers weaved into it. The man next to her has the same shorts on and his crown was engraved with an ocean blue gem on it that looked like the waves/ tides, his necklace/chocker had his symbol on it. The final girl had the same outfit on and she had vines wrapping up her legs; her hands here out stretched and she had vines coming out of the ground. Her tiara has an intricate pattern of vines and flowers encrusted with emeralds; her symbol was also on her necklace/chocker, her hair was pulled up into a loose side ponytail with emerald green flowers twisted into it. The final man was wearing the same as the others but his crown had a mini version of the Mako volcano encrusted on it with a mossy green stone; his necklace/chocker also had the symbol. We were about to get out of the water to examine it when we were suddenly surrounded by light. Cleo now had an aquamarine tail that got lighter in colour the closer it got to her hips, her hair now had aquamarine streaks that got darker towards the bottom and her eyes were bright aquamarine. Lewis now had a tail that was a deep blue that faded to a deep purple towards his wait, he had matching streaks in his hair and his eyes were ocean blue that faded to purple towards the pupil. Rikki's tail now looked like actual fire and she had matching streaks and eyes. Zane had the strange electric blue colour on his tail and in his eyes and matching streaks; the blue looked the one from the statue. Emma had a silver/opal/pearl coloured tail with matching streaks and eyes. Ash now had an ocean blue that got lighter towards the hips; he also had matching eyes and hair. Bella had an Emerald green tail that had what looked darker green vines (not actually it's just the pattern) printed on, she had matching hair and emerald eyes. Will had an earthy green/ mossy green tail with matching hair and eyes.

**Notice**

**Sorry this was short but I didn't know what else to write, I probably won't update for ages as I am going on holiday in a week and my Nan has her laptop when we get back, hopefully mine will be repaired soon!**

**T-awesome xoxo**

**Here is what you need to send me if you want to make a mermaid/man**

**Name (full)**

**Place of transformation (with country)**

**Gender**

**Power**

**Tail markings**

**Hair normal and with streaks**

**eyes**


End file.
